


Welcome Home

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He stops dead in the hallway when he hears it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Anakin can’t stop the grin that pulls at his lips as he walks down the corridor of the Jedi Temple. He’s finished the short mission the council had sent him on a couple days early, and he immediately made his way to his shared apartment with Obi Wan the moment he stepped foot on Coruscant. He knows that Obi Wan isn’t expecting him so soon and he keeps his shields up from being detected by his lover– wanting to keep his arrival a surprise. 

He silently slides the door open to their quarters and his lips curl over his teeth in another grin as he hears the sounds of the shower running. Anakin slowly makes his way down towards the refresher, careful to make sure he steps lightly on the hardwood floor.

He stops dead in the hallway when he hears it. 

“ _Never knew I could feel like this_ ,” Obi Wan’s voice rings out in the empty apartment. It echoes off the walls and fills the space. Anakin’s never heard anything so beautiful in his life. 

“ _Like I’ve never seen the sky, before_ ,” chills run down his spine as Obi Wan sings. His voice is smooth and angelic and Anakin feels love swirl in the pit of his stomach as their bond hums gently. 

He lowers his shields ever so slightly, feeling warmth and love spill into the Force from their bond. Anakin smiles as he closes his eyes and leans against the wall, listening to Obi Wan’s thoughts swirling around him. 

Obi Wan’s thoughts are filled with him. About the love he feels for Anakin. About the feeling he gets in his stomach whenever he sneaks sideways glances at the younger man– seeing how beautiful he is. About the sensation of electricity that sparks underneath his skin because being with Anakin makes him feel more alive than any galaxy or planet or star ever has. Anakin listens to these thoughts and feels tears prick behind his eyes in response. 

“ _Seasons may change, winter to spring_ ,” the water shuts off as Obi Wan’s voice rings clear and Anakin can hear the smile in his voice. 

“ _But I love you, till the end of time_ ,” Anakin lets out a choked laugh as tears spill down over his cheeks. He’s filled with an overwhelming amount of joy and happiness and love and he feels his shields drop as a result. 

“Anakin?”

He can hear Obi Wan fumbling before the door slides open and he steps into the hallway– wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Obi Wan’s face contorts with confusion as he sees the wetness on Anakin’s face, but he doesn’t give him any time to ask questions before he steps forward and kisses him passionately. 

Anakin breaks away and rests his forehead against Obi Wan’s with a breathless laugh, “I missed you." 

The other man takes a few seconds to take in what’s happening, "You’re back early.”

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

His face goes red as he looks away, “I–”

Anakin cuts him off with another kiss, “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful." 

Obi Wan smiles softly as he closes his eyes, "As are you. Welcome home, Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> song is come what may from the moulin rouge soundtrack


End file.
